Sewing Kit
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: What will Ichigo do when he finds that the person he is in love with is hiding something from him? Something...dangerous? shounen-ai.
1. Repairing Kon

Warning: There isn't one this time, but check the next chappie. I

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Period.

a/n This was (as usual) done on a whim.

Chapter 1: Repairing Kon

"Ishida-senpai! Ishida-senpaaaaiiii!! Where are you?!" A little red-headed first year girl yelled, running through the halls of the tech department.

'Damn…' Uryuu Ishida scowled, knowing full well he was about to be caught. He looked around, sighing. He was sitting on the floor, different swatches of cloth spread about him. 'I probably have a good ten minutes before she finds me…Now to get rid of the evidence.' He chuckled half-heartedly, looking towards the contents of his sewing kit strewn across the floor. Picking them up and placing them in the kit one by one, he removed the needles and pins from his uniform pocket.

"What a mess…Tsk, tsk, Uryuu-chan." Uryuu whipped around just in time to see a familiar bunch of orange hair pick up his latest project for the craft club and scoff.

"Wh-What are you doing here Kurosaki-san?" The blue-black haired boy managed to say.

"Just coming to see how Kon is doing…" Ichigo said, pointing to what the girls in the club now called the 'Possessed Toy.'

"Oh. Right…Of course. He's…All patched up." Uryuu said, looking anywhere but at the other boy. 'Why am I so disappointed?' Uryuu wondered, a slight blush rising to his pale cheeks.

--All right. I don't really remember what I wrote for the original author's note, but you must love me anyways. I literally had to go onto _**THREE**_ different computers to write, finish, find and recover this _STUPID_, _MINESCULE _CHAPTER!! All for _you_!! Such ungrateful readers! Waaaahhhhh!! R&R, because I'm worth it.

P.S. I just remembered: I was supposed to be working on "Why Ritsuka Doesn't Drink," but I got bored. Uh, I mean…I got Writer's Block! (← technical term for an author's boredom) Yeah! Um, and stuffs! So, this was originally planned to be longer, but—I couldn't think of a better ending, so I cut it off. This is how we created the first half of chapter 2!! (Cut & Paste!! Bwahaha!!) ←Basically what the original note said, as far as I know.


	2. Hisagi Hitomi

Warning: If you don't like seeing Uryuu as an emo, part two of the author's note is for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Period. (But Hitomi is mine. P">)

a/n 1) This was (as usual) done on a whim. 2) I am a pyromaniac at heart, so please, flame away.

Chapter 2: Hisagi Hitomi

-Ichigo's POV-

'That guy always creeps me out…But he's the only one that I trust to fix Kon…But would it KILL him to be a _little _more _optimistic_?' I thought, walking away with Kon under my arm. "He really _is_ pretty good at this _girly_ stuff…"

-Uryuu's POV-

"Hey!! I heard that!" I glared at the orange-haired nuisance, fighting the urge to throw my things at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved over his shoulder.

"Asshole." I murmured, standing up. Collecting my things, I turned to see him watching me.

"Everyone's looking for you, ya know." He said after studying me for a while.

"Thanks."

"You should probably get back to the classroom."

"Again, thanks, but I don't need your concern." I snapped, and yet it didn't faze him. The idiot just kept talking.

"...I mean, if it's so bad they're looking for _you_..."

"Would you just leave already!!"

"Fine, fine."

I glared at him for a moment before I began collecting my things again. Sometimes, I just want to smack that stupid little smirk off his face.

'Time to face the music…' I thought.

-3rd Person's POV-

Shortly after Ichigo departed, Uryuu was tackled by one of the first-years.

"Ishida-senpai! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! Even the boy's bathroom!" the girl said, still on top of the startled Quincy.

"Th-the boy's _bathroom_?!" Uryuu stuttered, blushing not only because of the girl's statement, but also because the girl refused to get off of him until she was sure he wouldn't run away again.

"Well, it was an…_emergency_." She said with an evil smirk.

'Who-Who _are_ you?!" Uryuu said, the blush deepening as her smile widened.

"The name's Hitomi. Hisagi Hitomi." She said, as she started to climb off of him.

"Well. So, what seems to be the emergency, Hisagi-Kouhai?" Uryuu asked, pink still tinting his cheeks.

"One of the _**other**_ first years set some ribbons on fire." Hitomi said innocently, rocking back on her heels, not looking him in the eyes.

"That's it? _That's_why you tackled me?!" Uryuu cried in disbelief.

"Of _course_ not! I tackled you for _entirely_ different reasons!" She giggled as the blush returned to his cheeks. "Besides—" she stopped midsentence and grabbed her purse. Reaching into her bright yellow bag, she found her cell phone and flipped it open. "'New text,' Oh! It's from Mayumi-pi! She says the fire's out now!" Hitomi said, closing the phone.

"Great. Now you can leave, right?" He said, turning around to gather his things, not even noticing Hitomi crossing her arms across her chest, and puffing out her cheeks.

"Nope."

"What?!"

"I'm not leavin' without ya'." She said defiantly.

"Hold on--"

"Sorry. I can't. I'm staying put."

"But--"

"Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. I'm not letting you sit back here all alone. Besides, I need your help with some of the techniques." Hitomi said, as she grabbed Uryuu's arm, leading him out.

'At least let me grab my things…' He mumbled as he let her guide him back to the classroom. 'At _this_ rate, I'll _never_ finish my project…'

a/n Ok. So, I promised it'd be longer. So it's longer. (Or is it just longer author's notes?) For reference: Kouhai is a term that basically means 'underclassmen.' It isn't demeaning (in most cases. If someone has self-esteem issues, it may be considered an insult. :P) Senpai means "upperclassmen" I have had to type this four times, and it won't load the entire document, so be grateful for what you have! It hasn't really hit the angst category yet, has it? I promise, I'll have someone die in the next chapter to angst it up. Honest! (Or would that make it drama? Oh well. I guess I'll make Uryuu have a moment alone then.) Plus, extra-special, just for you, I went back and added more!

PLeaSE R&R!!


	3. Miss Me?

Warning: I rant alot. You can skip my lectures if you wish, but you shall forever be banned from my "I 3 0928soubi at

docomo.ne.jp" club! Bwahaha! (As if I'd tell you my REAL name! scoff)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor any of the characters. No matter how much I wish... sob sob

a/n I'll add one later...For space... (I'm still getting over the whole disclaimer thing...-wipes away a stray tear-)

--

--Chapter 3: Miss Me? --

--Ichigo's POV-

As I sat there waiting for the bell to ring -ending class- I found myself thinking about something that was often on my mind these days. I ignored the teacher droning on and on about some old subject I didn't care about. What's the point of learning History? It's the past, we're in the present, where's the logic in learning that? Who cares about some love-struck Miko and some weird old prince? Resting my head on my hands, I let myself drift to the subject that was Uryuu Ishida.

-Uryuu's POV-

"Uryuu-Sama! Uryuu-sama! You're amazing!!"

"Yes, well. That's my job...isn't it..." I stuttered, feeling awkward as only a teenager can.

I stood up to try and find my project amongst a sea of girls. As I flipped through the files holding various papers, the girls in the club seemed to get louder, then the noise suddenly fizzled out. As I turned to see what happened, I blushed for what was probably the fifth time today. Ichigo had managed to creep up behind me, unnoticed. I fought back the urge to kick him in the nuts, no matter how much I would L-O-V-E to see him double over in pain.

-Ichigo's POV-

"Miss Me?" I asked, throwing my arms around him, my hands hugging Uryuu's waist, I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Wh-What?!" Uryuu managed to say, his eyes flashing from me to the girls and back. "N-No!!"

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" Nuzzling closer, I whispered into his ear, "Because I missed you, Uryuu..."

"No, I didn't miss you! BAKA!" Uryuu shouted, now bright red in hue. The girls in the room just kept staring at us, wide-eyed, with large smiles on their faces. Uryuu, finally gathering his wits asked loudly, "And where do you get off calling me by my first name?!" glaring at me, he shooed my hands away. Quickly wrapping my arms around the smaller boy, I smirked.

"Play along, why don't ya?"

"What are you DOING?!" he whispered back, scathing mad.

"What's wrong, Uryuu? Are you angry?" I said, regaining my hold on his waist. He watched me, squirming.

-Uryuu's POV-

'What the hell is this bastard DOING?! Is he TRYING to make everyone think we're-we're-we're..._Together?!_' paling, I stared him in the face. As he grabbed my hand, I whispered softly so only he could hear, "What did I do to piss you off? I mean, I surely did something HORRIBLE for you to do something as idiotic as THIS..."

"No...That's not it."

"Then why must you torment me so? Damn bastard."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" He asked, pouting.

"It means you are being an ass for no apparent reason."

"An ass?"

"Yes. An ass. Must I spell it out for you?"

"Well, coming from your lips, I probably wouldn't mind."

"Quit fooling around."

"C'mon...Can't I have just a LITTLE FUN?"

"No. You can't."

"Hmm...Well--"

"Would you please release me now?" I glared at him. 'Why won't he let go?!'

"Aw, but Honey-muffin!" He pulled me in closer, making me blush yet again at the sudden warmth pressed up against me.

As he grasped my hips, he continued "I was thinking that after you're done with your little cluby-thingy, we could go have some fun...Just you and me..."

"You a-and...me?" Using his right hand, Ichigo traced an imaginary line across my chest, sending shivers down my spine, and blushes across my cheeks.

"Yeah. Us. All alone."

"Wh-What do you mean, 'all alone'?!"

"It means--"

"Ichigo-kun! There you are!!" Came a shout that caused the orange-haired idiot to let go of my waist and wrist.

Pounding through the door came Rukia Kuchiki. I have never been so happy to see that overly-hyper soul-reaper in my life.

-Rukia's POV-

That big, stupid idiot! I tell him to stay close, a hollow's nearby, and what does he do? Runs off to see some kid in the craft club! I swear! If he doesn't start paying attention, I'll just let the hollow eat him...And of all people in the human realm, why does he decide to befriend a Quincy?! All of this flashes through my mind as I grab him and drag him out of the class, and run down the hall.

"What is it? A hollow?"

"No, it's a Kappa!"

"...really?" He stopped, turning to look at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Since when are kappa evil?"

"They aren't."

"Then why--"

"Of course it's a hollow, baka!"

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"Nothing! Now let's go!" I stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait up! Rukia!"

-3rd Person's POV-

'A hollow?' Uryuu realized, grabbing his bag. 'But I didn't sense anything...Could it be shielding its presence?' Hurrying to where he sensed the hollow, he realized just how large it was. "A hollow of this size and power...in our Realm? Impossible..." Uryuu ran down the stairs, ignoring the cries of the deserted first-years still in the club.

The hollow seemed to be in the middle of a large park, with cherry blossom trees spread throughout. The light filtered through the blossoms on the trees seemed to dance through the air, lighting the path. The crisp air reflected the oddly distinctive smell of the season. Finding their way through the park, to where the spiritual pressure was at its peak, they met their friends.

"Chad? What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked, glancing from him to two of his nonspirit-sensing friends.

"We were just coming to the festival..." The smaller of the three said.

"Festival? What festival?" Rukia and Ichigo asked, lost.

"Oh, Rukia-chan! Why, the Cherry-Blossom festival of course!" Ichigo's brown-haired, flirtatious friend explained, smiling.

"The Cherry-Blossom Festival?"

"Yes. It's the time of the year when the sakura open, revealing their colors...Everyone dresses up, and they have the festival in the park. We came to help..We're on the committee." Chad said in his usual indifferent, yet somehow vaguely caring attitude.

"Oh...I see."

"Mm." Chad nodded.

-Meanwhile-

"Oh, Ishida-kun! Hey!" Uryuu turned around to see a short red-headed girl running towards him.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course! It's me, silly! Hisagi Hitomi!" The girl said.

"Oh yeah...Hisagi-san. How are you?" Uryuu replied weakly.

"I'm fine. Hey guys! I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Hitomi called to her friends, waving goodbye.

'Crap!' Uryuu thought as he turned to escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hitomi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Uh..."

"C'mon." She said, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away.

'Help!!'

--

"Hey..."

"Yes?" Uryuu had given in, and was walking beside her. Turning to look at her, he saw she was staring back at him.

"Are you going to the sakura festival?" Hitomi asked seriously.

"I don't know...maybe?" He said, looking at her.

"Do you have...a date?" Hitomi asked, looking away and blushing.

"A...date?" Uryuu stuttered, dumbstruck. She looked to him, and as realization sprang upon him, he blushed redder and redder. "N-N-N-No..."

"Great! Then you can take me, Uryuu-chan!" She began walking again, beaming.

"E-Excuse me? I don't remember asking yo--" He stopped dead in the middle, cringing at what lay before him. 'Her death glare...terrifying...'

"I SAID, you're TAKING ME."

"Yes!" Uryuu said, not noticing who was watching him.

A lone figure stood watching the tall, slender boy. 'Why does he do this to me?'

"Ichigo! you coming?" Rukia called, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"I'll...be right...there." He said, and turned to leave.

--

After their friends left to help with the committee work, Ichigo and Rukia turned their attention to

finding the hollow. The sky darkened, leaving only a few street lamps to guide them. The streets seemed barren, the night sky empty and dark. The cold, bitter air swirled around them, picking up fallen blossoms and whipping them around their feet.

"It's quiet..."

"Too quiet?" Rukia finished for him.

"Rukia!! I wanted to say it! Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting for a chance to say that?!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

"I mean, seriously!"

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"But still--" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Squinting into the darkness, he drew his zanpaku-to.

"Ichigo? What is it?"

"It's here. The hollow." Ichigo said, taking a battle stance. Rukia looked around, not able to sense it. A blue arrow whizzed past them, piercing the cold night air. A screech blasted against their eardrums, the distinctive sound of a hollow's cry. Turning in the direction the arrow was fired from, they discovered Uryuu standing there, another arrow ready to fire.

"Well don't just stand there! Move!" Uryuu shouted, firing a second arrow. Ichigo jumped put of the way just in time, narrowly escaping the attack.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo shouted, running to the Quincy.

"Behind you!" Uryuu shouted, readying another arrow. A claw came down, slamming hard against the ground. Lifting his zanpakuto, Ichigo jumped high into the air, attacking full-force at the hollow's head. As soon as it made contact, it shattered the hollow's mask.

"Stupid hollow." Ichigo said, resheathing his sword. "Hey Uryuu-- Uryuu? Where are you..."

"Over here." Uryuu said, kneeling on the ground next to an unidentifiable mass. As Ichigo came nearer, he realized just what the mass was.

"Rukia..." Ichigo ran to her side, a worried look upon his face.

"She didn't dodge in time. When the hollow attacked, she was caught by it. She's unconscious, but I've given her some medicine, so she should wake up soon." Uryuu said, turning around. Inches from his face, staring him straight in the eye, was Ichigo. Blushing yet again as Ichigo touched his cheek with his right hand, Uryuu barely noticed when he started to speak. Snapping back to reality, he heard Ichigo saying "Thank you, Uryuu..."

"O-Of course! I mean..." Uryuu stopped as Ichigo's attention turned to his bag. "What are you doing?"

"Looking."

"Through my bag?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I get bored easily." Ichigo grinned, still looking through the bag.

"All right. That's enough. Hand it over." Uryuu said, holding his hand out.

"Hm...I'd rather not."

"I SAID, HAND IT OVER."

"Mm...Nope." He smiled, standing up.

"What're you doing?" Uryuu asked, watching him.

"Do you want it back?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

"Want what..." Uryuu stared at the other boy. Realization dawned upon him. "Give it back."

"Come and get it."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine."

"Fine." Uryuu said, standing up. He jumped high into the air, but was immediately knocked to the ground by Ichigo's arm.

"Give it to me, dammit!" Uryuu shouted, recovering from his fall. As he lunged towards the jet-black bag, he could've sworn he heard Ichigo say: "If you insist..." Startled, he lost his footing, falling into Ichigo's arms. He slammed his eyes shut, embarrassment threatening to show upon his face. When he turned to look up, his lips fell upon soft skin. It took a few moments before he realized just what his lips were touching. 'Ichigo's...Lips.' His eyes widened in shock, feeling Ichigo...push back? 'No...he couldn't have...He's with Rukia-chan...Right?'

Ichigo pulled him closer, not willing to let go.

-Uryuu-

I closed my eyes as I felt myself plunging into the kiss. His tongue caressed my lips, causing me to gasp. He, being an opportunist, used the break in my defense to sink his tongue into my mouth, snapping me back to reality. 'He's just kidding around with me again. He has to be.' I reasoned, as I slapped him square across the face.

-Ichigo's POV-

I couldn't hold back anymore. The idea of Uryuu being with anyone else...I just couldn't take it. 'I guess I should've expected a reaction like that...I could've sworn he was gay though...I mean, I've seen the way he looks at us when I'm with my guy friends...Like he's jealous that I have them...I wish he was jealous of them thought...for being close...to me.'

-3rd Person's POV-

Ichigo struggled to stand back up again, but Uryuu had already left. He grabbed the hand rail, all the while cursing himself for letting him be so weak. "Great. Now he'll tell the whole school that I'm--" he stopped midsentence, realizing something. There on the grass, was Uryuu's bag. 'Heh...I'm sensing an excuse to bug Uryuu-chan further!' Ichigo sang in his head.

--

--

YAY!! Super-long chappie!! I even went back and made it so it kinda made sense!! Yeah!! (I can't write action worth a crap, if you didn't notice)...Any non-flaming tips, and I will love you forever (and ever)! I said someone would die, didn't I? Notice the DEAD HOLLOW!! BWAHAHA!! I have officially decided to change the category listing for this series... ,-.-,

to

drama... T.T (I'm such a loser)

Please R&R!!


	4. Sewing Kit

Warning: This (I hope) will finally be the chapter where I get around to having Uryuu as emo.

Disclaimer: -Look at the previous chapters for a humorous disclaimer.- I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! (I will soon though! Bwahaha!)

a/n This chapter will FINALLY explain the title!! Yay! My goal is to make a chapter that has Hanataro in it...I'm not sure why, it's my dream to have such a thing...And I believe you should follow your dreams, no matter how idiotic! (P") By the way, I would like to take the time out of all our busy schedules to thank:

x pink cloud x

for reviewing, and to say sorry to:

TheAngelOfLucifer

because, well--read the warning... ,-.-',

Here we go! On to chapter four!

--Chapter 4: Sewing Kit--

Uryuu ran off into the night, a feeling of dread nearly tangible around him.

"Why NOW, dammit! And of all people--why him?"

Out of breath from running, he slumped down, resting against the trunk of a massive tree. Glancing around, he found the cold park deserted. Carefully, as to not disturb the peaceful silence, he removed a small sewing kit from his uniform pocket. From it, he withdrew a small glinting blade. A faint smile played across his face, another sorrow silently added to his heart. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, and sank the clean knife into his pale white skin. A low moan escaped his mouth, as he willed the blade deeper into his wrist. Opening his eyes, the sight of the red trickle of blood against the off-white coloration of himself made him drown in the euphoric feeling of light-headedness. Deeper and deeper he cut, losing himself. He had reached the point of not caring about himself, what happened to him, or how it hurt the people around him. There was only one thing he cared about, and that was far from his reach. As he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, he uttered one phrase: "...Ichigo..."

--

As Ichigo ran in the direction he saw Uryuu head in, Rukia still passed out in his arms, it began to rain. It matted his orange hair against his face, trickling down his heated skin.

'Damn it Uryuu! Idiot...' He grumbled, deciding to put all the blame on the navy blue haired Quincy.

"When I get my hands on you!"

'Well...IF I get my hands on you...' he brooded, as only a pessimist can. Taking a shortcut through a bunch of trees, he found the object of his desires, lying alone, unconscious and bloody. Gasping, he dropped Rukia right were he stood and ran to Uryuu's side.

"Uryuu--? Uryuu!!" Kneeling down beside the other boy, he lifted Uryuu's arm. When he saw his wounds, he could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

'Who did this--?' He stopped, as he noticed the blade just inches from where Uryuu's hand laid.

Throwing his jacket over Uryuu's shoulders, he started to lift him. As he did, Rukia woke up with a start.

"What's going on?" Still drowsy, she stood up shaking in the cold rain. "Is that...Uryuu-kun?"

Ichigo turned around slowly, unable to look her in the eye after their kiss. "Yes...He was injured during the fight with the hollow...I'll take him home."

"Well, alright."

"...um..."

Frowning, they both realized they had no idea where he lived.

"We could take him to your family's clinic?" Rukia offered.

Ichigo nodded weakly, agreeing, and added, "Do we really have a choice?"

Walking exhaustedly in the direction of home, -Uryuu in his arms like he would carry a new bride- Ichigo silently began to process what had gone on between the two of them earlier.

He had always found something strange about the other boy...why, he could never really understand. What he did understand was that he couldn't let the situation go unfixed. The kiss he didn't mind...but the reaction...and what Uryuu did after he ran off might've.

"Ichigo? Is something the matter?" Rukia asked, turning to her more-than-troubled friend.

"No...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Ichigo turned to glare at her, but stopped as he saw the concerned look on her face. As his face softened, her mind eased just a little.

"I really am fine...But Ishida-kun..." At this, he turned away.

'Ishida-kun?' at this she raised an eyebrow, but let it slide as they went on.

--

"What's going on?" Ichigo's father asked as his two youngest children began tending Uryuu's injuries.

"Ichigo's friend got hurt...And he needs us to help!" The youngest, Yuuzu said.

"What happened?" His father asked, turning to Ichigo. "He get into a fight?"

"No...he got mugged..." Ichigo said weakly, the absolute first thing that came to his mind. (That_ wasn't_ an _obscenity_ meant for Uryuu)

"Mhm...All right. What's the patient's name?" His father turned, quickly losing interest in his son.

"Ishida Uryuu-kun." Karin answered, never looking up from what she was doing.

"His condition?"

"He's stable, but unconscious. He is suffering from significant blood loss, and it appears his wrists have been slashed. Also, he appears to have caught something from being exposed to the cold and rain." Karin continued.

"How many lacerations?"

"Four."

"Any patient history?"

"None that we know of. Maybe you can ask our useless older brother lying in the hallway." She concluded, and began hooking up a machine.

"Thank you." Their father said. Walking into the hall, he found his son lying in the fetal position, once again proven useless when it comes to the art of medical science.

"So...who is this kid? You know him from school?"

"...Yes..."

"Did he really get mugged?"

"..."

"Well?"

"At this point...I really don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...Hey, listen. I'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed. If you need anything, please call me." At his son's sudden change in attitude, he began to grow suspicious.

"Well, alright. Good night."

"G'nigh--" and with that, his father drop-kicked him, leading them into a quick fist fight before returning to what they were supposed to be doing.

--

-Several hours later-

Ichigo's pesky family had finished with Uryuu, and were letting him rest in one of the few beds they  
had at the clinic. As soon as they had left, Ichigo snuck down to where Uryuu was, and he watched over him. Not really doing anything, as nothing was needed to be done. Uryuu always put him at peace...The gentle boy, always so calm. Even when he lost his temper, his eyes remained so cool...yet somehow...lifeless. Perhaps it was the time...maybe it was the fact that his first kiss had belonged to Uryuu...or perhaps it was watching the gentle rising and falling of Uryuu's chest that sent Ichigo into a calm and peaceful sleep.

--

As Uryuu regained consciousness, he felt dizzy, like a weight was lying upon his chest. As he shifted to try and stand, he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Looking down, he found Ichigo resting his head on Uryuu's stomach, arms hugging his waist, fast asleep. After blushing in three different shades of red in about ten seconds, he looked around to see where he was. As Ichigo shifted in his sleep, his mouth opened, and he began to drool. Staring at the other boy's moist lips, the events of last night flashed back to him. The fight, the hollow, the kiss...At that he blushed bright crimson before forcing himself to remember the rest of the night. He remembered Ichigo's lips--'NO! Get OFF that SUBJECT!!' He ordered himself. 'What happened after that? Did Ichigo...carry me here?' he couldn't recall. So, tired and blushing mildly, he decided it was best to just go back to sleep.

--

When he reawakened, he found Ichigo sitting upright in a chair beside Uryuu's bed.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Ichigo said, a wild grin on his face.

"G'morning..." he replied, drowsy. Rubbing at his eyes, he watched intently as Ichigo spun his chair around backwards, so that he, as well as the back of the chair were facing Uryuu.

"So...Ishida-kun." Ichigo looked up at him, not moving his eyes off the other boy for even a second.

"Yes?" Uryuu looked up, cold eyes blazing with unexplainable emotion.

"Is it true you cut yourself?" Ichigo stared at him, eyes analyzing his every motion, leaving nothing unnoticed. As the other boy began to squirm uncomfortably, his gaze softened, his frown turned into a soft smile. "Fine. You can tell me whenever you feel you're ready...I can wait until then."

"...Thank you..." At this, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Uryuu turned away, feeling hurt. Ichigo climbed up on to the bed, and sat on the edge. He reached out to Uryuu, lifted his chin so that he had no choice but to look Ichigo in the eyes.

"What for?" And with that, he leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips up against Uryuu's.

-Uryuu's POV-

I wasn't sure what to do. I just had my deepest secret -exposed?- and my crush just planted one on me, what could I do?! I wasn't sure, so I just went with it.

I felt myself blush, as I wrapped my arms around Ichigo's neck. I decided 'Aw, what the hell!' and forced his mouth open with my tongue. His eyes flashed open, and I pulled back, covering my mouth with my hands, trying to hide my shame.

-Ichigo's POV-

'Did he just...Kiss me back?!' My head was spinning, I couldn't believe it! I thought I was the luckiest man alive, to have Uryuu at my side just then. When he started tonguing me, I thought I would die! And if I had, I'd be perfectly okay with that! I had gotten to kiss him, and -hopefully- gotten my feelings for him across. But as soon as he pulled back, that feeling was gone. The look on his face was not one of happiness, as mine was, but shame and regret. I found myself wondering if my feelings became known, was this how everyone else might react? Disgusted?! I could feel my face growing hot, with embarrassment and anger. I wanted to punch something, and just as I was about to, Uryuu broke down in tears.

'Oh, great! I made him cry! I'm such an IDIOT!! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!' As I began pulling out my hair, I realized he was saying something.

"...hic I'm sorry." Uryuu said, hiccupping through his tears.

"What? No! It's MY fault, Uryuu-kun! I should've known you didn't do this sort of thing, I mean, after your first reaction, well, forgive me, I can be a total idiot sometimes, and I really wish you'd stop crying!" I said, all in one breath.

"Wh-what?" Uryuu looked up at me, giving me a strange look through his tears. I felt my face growing hot, but found myself unable to continue. All I could manage was a brief '...I'm sorry..."

"What? hic I'm the one who should be hic sorry. I hic ran hic away...Even when you went through all the trouble to carry hic me here, I still wasn't able to control myself..." Uryuu said, his blush evident behind his glasses.

"WHAAAT?!" I couldn't help but shout, dumbfounded. 'Is it possible...he...'

"Well-I, um..." Uryuu stammered, trying to avoid answering.

"What do you mean?! Answer me, PLEASE!! I...have to know." I began to turn away, but stopped when I thought I heard him say what I have dreamt of hearing come from his delicate lips for months.

"I...love you, Ichigo--" Uryuu didn't get a chance to finish before I had him pinned to the bed.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" I prayed to the gods that I had heard correctly, that this wasn't just a dream. His eyes widened, realizing how serious what he had just said was.

-Uryuu's POV-

What could I do? The boy I was in love with, had fantasized about, and had hated -until recently- had me pinned to the bed! My hands flung to hide the growing bulge in my pants, before I repeated.

"Y...Yes...Ichigo-kun, I love you."

As soon as I said that, his expression grew happy, but quickly darkened again.

"Then why?" he said, giving me a hurt and reproachful glance.

"Why...what?"

"Why did you run away?!" his eyes grew wet, and he blinked ferociously, trying to fight back...tears?

It took me a while before I found an answer. Looking him straight in the eye, I began to pour out my heart to him.

"I was afraid, Ichigo."

"Afraid? Afraid of WHAT?!" His eyes narrowed, his mouth drew into a line.

"Of being hurt." I said simply, rubbing at my eyes. His expression changed from one of anger and hurt, to one of confusion. After a brief moment, his dark eyes regained their usual mischievous glint.

"You think...that I would hurt...the one I love?" He gave me a small smile, before beginning to slide off the clinic bed. As he did, my arm involuntarily stretched out, and grasped his arm. I found my mouth moving of its own accord, not letting me have a say in what came out of it.

"Do you...mean it?"

"Mean what?" he winked, and walked out into the hall.

--

a/n crappy ending, so sue me. (Please don't! I'm just an author! I can't afford to pay the price of having a big mouth!!) Don't tell anybody, but I have been so busy writing my Hanataro fics, (XD) that I actually had to go back a couple of chapters to know where I was on this one... ,-.-', T.T Until next time!

Please review, for a poor and lonely author!!


	5. Haunted House

Warning: uh...shonen-ai? Duh?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. (My hands hurt from writing this...T.T)

a/n RAWR!! Hello! I kinda took a break from writing for a while...eh heh. I'm recovering from being sick for the 3rd time in several weeks...It seems whenever I get a little better, I come down with something worse...Nothing works...Well, read on, readers. READ ON. cough

Once again, I would like to thank:

TheAngelOfLucifer (sorry! This chappie make better? T.T)

And

x pink cloud x

for reviewing!

--

--Uryuu's POV--

"Ichigo! Wait!" I called after the orange-haired boy.

"Yes? What is it?" He said with a rare smile.

"I--" No. I wasn't able to tell him that I--cut myself. 'Would he care?' a portion of me asks. The rest of my mind overrides the thought with 'Why wouldn't he care, if he kissed me, he's got to care...' But I still couldn't tell him.

"I'll see you later." Ichigo said, turning away.

--

--Ichigo's POV--

I copied down the notes for history class, all the while unable to think of anything but Uryuu, left at the clinic with my--dad. When the teacher turned around to write something on the board, Rukia leaned over and began talking to me.

"Hey! Ichigo-kun!"

"What is it?" I asked, glancing at the dark-haired girl.

"Where's Ishida-kun? I haven't seen him today. Is he still at the clinic?" She asked, genuine concern showing on her face and in her voice.

"Yeah. He had to stay there because of the whole blood-loss thing." I whispered back.

"Oh. Is he okay? I mean, otherwise?"

"I think so. They said he can leave tomorrow."

"Oh. That's good." she said, nodding. Just then the teacher whipped around, and she jumped to get back in her seat, like nothing happened.

Several minutes later, it was time for lunch hour. While everyone else stayed behind to eat in class, or go outside, I began to walk home.

"Ichigo-kun! Hey!"

Turning around, I saw Chad and the others waving me over. Walking over to them, I saw they were all holding fliers.

"Yo! What's that?" I asked, pointing toward the papers.

"This? It's a discount ad for a haunted house that is coming." Sanzo said.

"Haunted house, huh? Sounds like fun."

--

"Ichigo-kun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Uryuu asked me, unaware of how much I like him.

"It's lunch hour, and I had nothing better to do, so..."

"Oh..." He looked away from me, looking disappointed.

"And you weren't there, so I decided to come to you." At this he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to have you."

--

--Uryuu's POV--

Ichigo!! How sweet! My heart began to melt as the object of my desires sits beside me. In my mind I saw him.

As soon as he was dismissed, he ran out of the class and down the stairs, me the only thing on his mind.

'Oh, if only that was the truth...T.T' I whined to myself, resting my chin on my hands.

"Ishida-kun? Is something wrong?" Ichigo reached over, pressing his hand on my already hot forehead. "You've got a little fever..." I closed my eyes, his fingers cool against my skin.

"Ichigo-kun..." I whispered, unable to keep myself from saying what I was about to.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, a small smile playing across his face.

"Please don't call me 'Ishida-kun' anymore..."

"What? Then...What should I call you?" His smile began to fade. What I wouldn't do to keep that smile there!

"Just call me...What you used to..." I said, with a blush.

"You mean 'Uryuu?'" The other boy asked.

"Y-yes..." I was unable to hide my blush any longer. Turning to look at him, I felt the anger flaring up inside me. "And-And why did you stop?!" I demanded. "Huh?!

Why?!"

"I--I dunno..."

"I mean...I..." before I could finish, or even apologize, I swooned and fell into Ichigo's lap.

--Ichigo's POV—

"U-Uryuu?! Now? HERE? I mean--" That's what I shouted, likie an idiot. After several moments of blushing and squirming, I realized he hadn't MEANT to fall into my lap. 'Oh...Ah haha...Gawd! I really AM an idiot when it comes to medical stuff...Couldn't even tell he'd...passed out...'

Reluctantly, I hoisted him off of me, and laid him back down on the bed. I looked at his wrists. Our struggle had reopened his wounds, and he had begun bleeding again. It was strange...I had never been squeamish at the sight of blood. Before now.

--

I hadn't bothered to go back to school. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I would've been too distracted with the thought of Uryuu passing out to pay attention.

"Ichigo! Move!" Karin yelled, as she and Uzu whizzed by with a new patient on a stretcher.

"Dad! We need the extra bed, so can you move Ishida-kun, please?" Uzu quietly asked her spazstic father.

"Don't worry. I got it." I said, as I headed to where Uryuu was sleeping.

--

"Ichigo-kun?" Uryuu sat up, still half-asleep.

"Yeah. Hey." I tried to walk in calmly and cool.

"What's going on?"

"They have another patient coming in, so we have to move you..."

"Really? All right." As Uryuu tried to sit up, I pushed him back down on the bed.

"Let me remove your IV at least..." I beamed at him, the first person to make me smile since my mother's death.

"Oh...Right."

--It's so fun to make him blush.--

I removed the IV, and once again picked him up bridal-style.

"Wh-Whoa! What are you?!"

"Sh. Don't worry. I won't drop you..."

--It's so easy to make him blush too.--

"Ichigo-kun! Put me down!!" He glared at me, punching at the air.

"Sorry, but Doctor's Orders!" I laughed, carrying him out the door.

"Ichigo!!"

--

3rd person's POV

"Huh? A haunted house?" Uryuu asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah. All the guys at school are talking about it." Ichigo nodded his head.

They were in Ichigo's room, currently the only room with a bed that wasn't being used. After Ichigo had set him down and brought him dinner, the boy had quieted.

"Well...I've never really been into that kind of stuff, you know? Because I can see the real thing, it kinda takes away from the experience."

"Oh, yeah. Me too."

"It's not quite as exciting..."

"Right, right..."

"So..."

"So..."

"Um..."

"You wanna go?" Ichigo managed to blurt out.

"Yeah! Of course!" The Quincy laughed. "Wait...Would that make this...a...date?!"

"Wh-What?" For once, Ichigo was the one to blush. "I-I think...so? If you want...to?"

Uryuu grinned up at the other boy.

"I'd...Like that. -Very much."

'SCORE!! DATE WITH URYUU!! HEX YEA!!' Ichigo made a quick 'V' for 'victory' sign with his fingers.

--

"Aaaaaaaaaah!!" Blood-curdling screams were heard throughout the small, pitch-black room. People grasped for each other, for fear of being lost, instead scaring their friends. In the midst of the 'controlled chaos' stood two figures, enjoying the still darkness.

"Want to sit down?" Ichigo asked, pointing to two 'severed heads' lying on the ground.

"...Sure..." Answered his companion, bored out of his mind.

"Great. This's lame anyways." Ichigo guided him over to where the heads lay, amidst several zombie's body parts. Dodging several people running around like chickens with their heads cut off, they sat down.

"I told you!" Uryuu said, as Ichigo removed his glasses. "Hey! What're you doing?! You know I can't see without my glasses!"

"Sh...Quiet!"

"Hmph."

"Hey. We're in the dark! What could there possibly be for you to see?" Ichigo said, wrapping his arms around the disgruntled boy.

"Ichigo! What if someone sees us?!" Uryuu asked, flustered.

"Let them." Ichigo shook his head, replying with a smirk.

"W-what?!" Uryuu muttered in disbelief.

"Well, even if someone wasn't distracted by the 'ghosts,' I'm pretty sure they'd have to be part cat to see us in this darkness..." Ichigo came closer, reaching out for the other boy's hand.

"Alright, but just this once!" Uryuu told him, giving him a disappointed, yet reassuring nod. Uryuu bit his lip, before reaching out to kiss him. Pressing his lips up against Ichigo's, he gave up on fighting the other boy. Just as he was about to search for more, and dig deeper into the kiss, a strobe light went off right in front of them. Ichigo jumped away, startled.

"Ah! Ichigo! My glasses!" Uryuu scrambled for the other boy's arm. Ichigo ran up, and pulled him into the shadows. To everyone watching, they just looked like two disappearing specters. But to their five friends, it was much clearer than that. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu, pulling him close in the cramped space.

"Ichigo...My...glasses..." Uryuu panted, startled by all the excitement.

Ichigo reached up and placed the glasses on the small, slender nose of the jumpy boy that had his face inches from his own.

"Here."

"Thank you." Uryuu said, adjusting them. "So...do you think anyone saw us?" Uryuu wondered aloud, his face resembling the color of a lobster.

"I don't know." Ichigo said truthfully. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yeah...I told you a bunch of people from school were planning on coming..."

"Ichigo..." Uryuu looked at him, giving him a funny look.

"Y-yes?" Said person's face flushed a little, still not used to Uryuu dropping the 'kun' at the end of his name.

"Today's Saturday. We don't have school tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh...Right." Bowing his head in shame, he didn't notice the small smile delivered by Uryuu.

"Want to come back tomorrow?"

"Is that...such a good idea?" Ichigo turned to look at the quincy, clearly visible in the darkness. His fair white skin shone in the moonlight that seeped through the thin tent roof of the haunted house. His hair appeared blue, and his eyes shone bright and large. He had removed his glasses, and inched closer to him. Suddenly the place they were hiding in didn't seem like a haunted house, but a safe haven for which the two of them could be together, alone in the darkness. The seconds seemed short, as a buzzer ringed signaling the end of the 'ride.'

"Dammit." The two said in unison.

"To answer your earlier question," Uryuu said, squeezing out from behind where they had hid. Grabbing Ichigo's hand to help the other boy out, he continued. "It's too dark for anyone to see us, unless they were part cat..." Ichigo smiled as Uryuu quoted his earlier statement.

"Sure."

--

"Was that...Ichigo-kun...?" Tatsuki asked the question they were all wondering.

"I...Think so. But was he...?" Sanzo replied, still somewhat in shock.

"Kissing someone?" Rukia answered, with a sneaking suspicion of who it was he kissed.

"Yeah...But...I thought...You and...Ichigo-kun were...together?" Tatsuki said to the dark-haired girl.

"Of COURSE not!" Rukia shouted, blushing crimson.

"Orihime-chan? Are you all right?" Sanzo stepped over to where the orange-haired girl stood silently.

"Ichigo-kun..."

--

a/n

If you didn't know, SanzoChad!!

Hmm...Not enough drama. I'm gonna watch some anime now...crunch crunch (Eats Pocky) I should get some ideas then...Squee Squee

It's so late...I forgot how to spell 'put.' That means it's time to fall asleep now. zZzZz...

Someone review please? It's okay if you don't...but if you want the next chappie, I suggest you do...I'm feeling Shikamaru-ish today...

Please R&R?


End file.
